Generator rex: The genderflip chronicles
by pseudonymous anchor
Summary: possibly series of oneshots revolving around the genderflipped cast of generator rex rated T because i have a habit of making things slightly darker... "I've proclaimed this a series of one shots but I think it's more like a story where different things happen simultaneously" also its centred around holix
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own generator rex**

Inside providence a woman wearing complete green and sunglasses walked through the halls earning glances as she passed

This woman was calm collected and dangerous, she walked into the lab in providence silently only to be met with a girl running around screaming as something tore at her face

"Shoot it, shoot it! SHOOT IT!" Regina shouted trying to kept the E.V.O away

"I'm trying!" Tina shouted indeed shooting at the teenager who was running around making herself an impossible target

Six looked around and saw the handsome effective Dr. Holiday working on the other side of the room with headphones in, he had a containment cylinder next to him that was probably where the E.V.O escaped -or was let out- from the ninja heaved a sigh before rushing forward taking the E.V.O from Regina, dodging a shot from Tina and shoving the E.V.O into its containment cylinder

"Thanks" Regina smiled widely but six just glared before dragging the teenager off to do some training so she wouldn't bother the Dr. Who was probably doing some important work

Holiday rook out his headphones and smiled at Tina

"Told you she'd take care of it," he said getting up and heading out to get some more coffee.

**I'm surprised that there are no gender flip fanfic on here but meh.**

**Anyway I think I'll do quite afew one shots if people review and tell me what they think or give me ideas I could incorporate because I've never tried a series of onceshots before.**

**SERIOUSLY REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realised I can't cross words out using this so when I wrote 'handsome effective Dr...ect'**

**It was meant to be handsome crossed out...**

**Anyway, I am updating because Ideas came to my head again.**

Holiday put on an apron with a smile, he had the ingredients, the determination, the cookbook and most importantly of all the nitrogen fusion (mini) bomb if something simultaneously combusted like last time.

Why do you ask is the handsome Dr. Holiday cooking?

The answer is simple: six definitely wasn't going to do it.

But alas our dear tale can't go happily because of the Dr's very unnatural incapability to cook.

Holiday very slowly and painstakingly measured out the base ingredients for his cake before slowly putting them inside the bowl

'_Ok so far so good'_ he thought

But then he got confident. This was the biggest mistake he could make while treading on unforgiving land.

Holiday whisked the base ingredients before putting down the bowl and turning his back on the concoction for one second before turning back to see the broth was bubbling and moving by itself

An unmanly scream resounded through providence as the Dr swiftly _***cough cough***_ not very swiftly turned tail grabbed the nitrogen fusion bomb tripped on his way out, hit his head on the wall slowly got up activated the bomb and threw it into the room before locking the door.

Holiday stood there for a moment panting before he noticed a certain woman who was infatuated with green standing there, there was a brief moment of silence between them before she gave a cough which sounded very suspiciously like a laugh

"Are you trying to cook again?" she asked in her calm voice and the Dr's face darkened

"I was..." he said sadly before opening the door and walking into the completely frozen kitchen

"What is that?" six asked pointing at something blue and egg shaped planted on the counter

"I don't know" holiday said approaching it and picking up the large egg "maybe we should crack it open?" he suggested and eared a displeased frown from six who promptly took the egg from the Dr's possession and left with it without another word.

**:D your going to want to remember this chapter**

**Also I think I'll do a Quick roll call for the characters now before I have to do it later**

**Six=six**

**Rebecca holiday=Richard holiday**

**Rex Salazar = Regina Salazar**

**Bobo haha = Tina small**

**Caesar Salazar= Ceasana Salazar**

**Captain Callean=captain Callean (but I think I'll call her Sophie)**

**Van kleiss=Vanessa van kleiss (you might want to remember that)**

**Biowolf, salamander's names won't change**

**Breach=rift**

**Circe=Crayne.**

**Noah nixon=Nicole nixon**

**I can tell you the rest as I go along, if I've forgotten anyone.**

**I crave reviews people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I also don't own sailor moon...**

Regina stood on top of the now almost deserted skyscraper

"Come on" six said to the teenager

"I'll catch up" she smiled at Crayne and six, she stared off the edge and waited to hear the sound of the door shutting

Regina took a deep breath and climbed on top of the edge

"For Love and Justice an extraordinarily gifted pretty soldier, Regina Salazar! In the name of the Moon evil doers I'll punish you!" she struck the pose in front of the moon before giving a satisfied smile to herself

Regina turned around ready to follow six and Crayne but saw them both standing there

"What the hell was that?" Crayne asked staring at her with puzzled eyes

"I-I-it..." her face flushed and she looked at six who simply left without a word.

**(Later)**

"Hey holiday come see this" six said to the Dr

"What?" he asked looking up from Regina's medical report

Six took out something that looked like a phone and played a video

"You were recording that?!" she exclaimed reaching for the phone but her mentor was too fast

"It was too good to resist" six stated "and I don't think I'm ever going to get a shot like that again"

"y-you were referencing sailor moon?!" holiday laughed before doubling over,

When his laughter started to subside he took a few deep breaths but couldn't get rid of his smile

"You went through my anime collection," he said trying to put on a serious face

"You have an anime collection?" six asked

"I...like anime" holiday said defensively **(AN-HE'S AN OTAKU!)**

"You have a shojo series" Regina quipped

"Including the entire manga series, special editions, limited edition props, toys and other things it's worth alot" holiday said "and it's one of my favourite..."

"What kind of guy collects that stuff?" six asked staring at the dr with jugemental eyes through her green tinted glasses

"I didn't collect it...at first, used to be my mother's but she gave it to me at some point for no reason so I started watching it and...a-and it's worth a lot."

"How much is a lot?" Tina asked appearing from nowhere

"Everything except the DVD's are in mint condition so around...a few thousand dollars, especially with all the rare items" holiday said firmly

"You own girl stuff," six said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear and holiday's face went red

"Alright say what you like!" he said, "I'm not the one cradling a giant egg!" he exclaimed before storming off

Six and Regina stared at each other for a while before exchanging a slight smile.

**All right so I realise how OOC six is getting but come on, I couldn't resist.**

**Please review!**

**Also I know I'll make some mistakes but please be forgiving!**

**and i think i'll explain where they are in the actual series in a while...**

***goes and makes some pasta* :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina had thought it would be a good idea at the time

Having a party so she and Crayne could have fun

She had not known that holiday and six were fighting and we're ignoring each other

She had not guessed that some new agent had fallen for six pretty hard

She could not have predicted that six would leave the party with said agent and holiday would have to bandage his hand because he had smashed he glass in his hand in his anger.

"This is messed up" Crayne said patting his girlfriend on the back "but I'm sure it will get better"

It didn't

Not at all in the slightest

From then on holiday and six started acting like this was strictly business, Regina felt as if during working hours she didn't even really have a family and after working hours or when holiday and six weren't communicating that she just lived in a broken home.

Dinner time was usually filled with tension and ended with one or the other storming off so they had given up on it already

Regina gave a heavy sigh

"You ok kid?" Tina asked

"No" she said "six and holiday re fighting and I don't know what to do to get things back to normal"

"Sweetie just flow with it, you've got to let the world work" Tina said and white knight's voice came through a speaker

"Regina, holiday and six report to my office" her voice came and Regina sighed

"Another mission, great" she said turning and leaving.

Holliday and six walked through a cave

It always had to be a freaking cave didn't it? Moreover, he was here with the last person on earth he wanted to be here with

"If you have a problem just say it" six said

"I don't have a problem" holiday said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Why are you angry?" six asked

"I don't know maybe because you slept with that new guy"

"It was just a fling, and I don't see why you care we're not together or anything so stop being so difficult"

Holiday just stopped

"I'm the one being difficult? This entire time I've been trying to get your attention but you won't even look at me, what do you want me to graffiti it in big letters on providence's white walls? I .freaking .love .you." he said slowly and six's face went to that of slight shock "don't even act as if you didn't know, I know Regina has even been hinting this entire time"

"I...I'm sorry" six apologised which made holiday's face turn to that of shock "it was...insensitive of me"

"Damn right it was" he huffed before continuing to walk

Six caught up with the half-Asian man

"So...do you want to maybe, I don't know do something after this?"

"You're asking now?" he asked her looking down at the woman who frowned

"So?" she asked

"No" holiday said firmly which stabbed at six's heart

"What?" six asked stopping which made holiday stop

"I said no," he repeated

"Why?" she asked

"Because you're sleeping with that guy, what's-his face"

"No I'm not," she said but he looked at her with disbelieving eyes "what's with that expression?" she asked angrily

"Nothing" he said starting to walk again

"so that was your plan all along to bitch that I don't care about you then reject me when I try to make a move?"

"I do not bitch" holiday said angrily

"Six go disable the bomb, it's not like it's going to kill you or anything if you get it wrong or if this is your first time trying to do so without instructions,. Six go stop the pack before they get that vial, it is not like you could hurt yourself. Six go-" six continued this In a mocking tone while holiday shouted angrily in Japanese

Rift looked in the direction holiday and six were meant to come from a few minutes ago

"What's up with them?" he asked Regina whom she had chained to the cave wall

"They're going through a phase" Regina sighed

"I do not even sound like that!" holiday exclaimed angrily in English before shooting off in Japanese again

"You know what fuck this I'm going on a vacation," six said "and I'm taking Regina with me!"

"like fuck you are!" holiday exclaimed "hey! Don't walk away while we're in the middle of a mission!" holiday shouted and their steps seemed to recede down the tunnel

Regina sighed again

"Now if only they could remember that I have been captured," she said to herself

"This must be pretty tough on you" rift said looking at the Latino girl

"Right?" she said and he came over and took out a pack of cards

"I've got orders to keep you here for awhile so we might as well do something fun," he said setting out the cards

"I must warn you Tina has made me a master at this?" Regina smiled deviously

"We'll see" rift said

**Holiday and six are fighting...**

**Please review**

**I've proclaimed this a series of one shots but I think it's more like a story where different things happen simultaneously**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stood in front of white knight along with six and holiday

"you two are getting out of control!" she snapped "I think a vacation is indeed in order six but you have to take holiday with you"

"No" six said simply

"You don't get a choice" white said coldly "Regina will be staying" she said her eyes gliding over to the teenager "I believe your little spats have put her through quite enough"

Regina started to tap on the cast on her arm

Holiday and six glared at each other

"Fine" they agreed at the same time.

**Monday: cast comes off**

Regina backed away from the team of doctors with aesthetic

"No" she screamed "I don't want another doctor!"

"We have to take the damn cast off" the stand in doctor said "so hold still!"

"Never!" she proclaimed before running away.

**Tuesday: lunch with rift**

Regina and rift sat in the cafe eating lunch

"This is nice" Regina smiled at rift who gave a slight smile back before looking at the door where Crayne was stood angrily

"What are you doing?" he asked glaring at the two

"We're eating lunch" rift said quietly

"With the _enemy_ Regina seriously?" he asked

"Well I said we could be friends and friends do friends stuff together"

"So why is he so close?" Crayne pointed out, rift was sat right next to Regina with his hand around her waist

"We're just eating lunch, Jesus, stop being such an over controlling-"

"I am NOT over controlling" Crayne snapped and the two were launched into argument

Regina sighed heavily and looked out of the window

"So much for a peaceful lunch" she said to herself as the boys argument started to escalate

**Wednesday: work**

Regina pushed Daniel Farah out of the way of a fireball

"Dude get out of here already!" she shouted

"Where is six?" Daniel asked casually

"On vacation" Regina answered taking out her smack hands

"And I hear that Dr what's his name is on vacation too"

"Their trying to settle their differences!" Regina shouted punching the E.V.O

"By that do you mean their...y'know"

This threw Regina off balance and the E.V.O roared and ran away

Regina glared at Daniel who just gave a wide smile

"Shut up" she said before running after the E.V.O

**Friday: dinner**

Regina sat at the dinner table with Tina eating

"I wonder if they'll go back to normal after they come back" she said to her friend

"I hope so" Tina said, "their arguing is annoying especially because I don't speak Japanese"

"I know" Regina agreed

"If they heard you call them annoying they'd probably whoop your asses," captain Callean said from across the room where she was washing dishes

"Well then we won't tell" Regina said "because we might have to make up that a certain captain said some nastier things"

"I did not!" she shouted

"Didn't what?" Tina asked, "we've all been quiet this entire time"

"Indeed" Callean grumbled.

**Saturday: ... no comment**

Regina stared at her leg; it was in a cast again due to yesterday's mission

"Another cast" Tina laughed "I thought your nanites fixed you up"

"They are but it'll take two days because I mashed up my leg pretty bad"

"I still don't know how that E.V.O could do that," Callean said shivering at the memory "if I'd known I would have warned you"

"Damn right you should have" Regina said and Callean, laughed

"You're oddly a lot like the Dr" she smiled, speaking of which where is your sister?"

"I don't know last time I saw her she was laughing crazily over a creature while proclaiming 'it lives!' so I backed out of the room slowly and walked away without looking back"

"Good choice" Tina nodded

**Monday (again): six and holiday are back**

Regina watched as her parental figures calmly came back

"So...did you two sort yourselves out?" she asked directly, both of them looked at each other for a second before holiday blushed and looked away while six walked off

"I'll take that as a yes" Tina smiled.

**I truly do like updating**

**Please review people**

**Also diane farrah (the news reporter) is now Daniel farrah.**


	6. Chapter 6

Holiday walked through providence with Callean

"So you and six are together"

"not...exactly" holiday said slowly "I mean we...sorta...yea" the Dr said "but I'm not even sure we'd be able to sustain a relationship, I mean I love her but we're too different"

"Just ask yourself one thing, do you imagine yourself spending the rest of your life with her?" Callean asked and they came to the lab where six was comforting a little boy whose parent had one E.V.O and was now laughing despite the fact an agent had told holiday to steer clear because this kid was wailing and crying in French.

Six smiled and said something in French to the boy who laughed, she then picked him up and took him out of the room

"maybe..." holiday uttered to himself.

Holiday sighed and laid down in his bed

'_It's not like I never considered marriage but how would that work? Would six even say yes?' _he thought to himself '_and if we did get married we risk our lives on a daily basis...maybe this whole relationship thing isn't such a good idea...' _the Dr Thought wistfully to himself before falling asleep

When he awoke a pair of large violet eyes met him

The Dr screamed (in a manly fashion *chough cough*) before getting up fast and scrambling to the other side of his room, suddenly six barged in and took the cub like creature off his bed

"Marcello didn't I tell you to stay still?" she said in a very disturbingly sweet tone

The creature gave a sort of mew before six eyed holiday who realised he was only wearing a vest top and boxers

He felt his face heat up and she left without saying anything at all.

Holiday had hoped this morning's experience had been a dream but unfortunately when he walked into the lab there was a cub like creature-who had gotten significantly bigger-floating around in the room

"It's amazing" Ceasana smiled "holiday managed to create an actual being with his cooking and that nitrogen bomb I lent him," she said

"I did that?" I asked the mad scientist

"Who else's cooking has ever started to move just when they have added base ingredients to a cake," six asked taking the cub out of mid air

"Were you watching me cook?" holiday asked

"White knight was," she stated smiling at the cub who reached for her nose

"What is that thing?" Regina asked

"He is Marcello" six, said happily which freaked everyone out some more "you can hold him if you like" she said to Regina who jumped the gun and held the cute thing

"Not like that Regina!" six snapped taking back the cub and repositioning it in Regina's hands "honestly" the woman muttered

"Definitely..." six said to himself watching as six lectured Regina in the importance of taking care of new borns properly.

**Remember that egg six was cradling 90% of the time?**

**It hatched**

**Please review because they #make me feel so gooood~#**


	7. this one interlaces

**Hello :D**

_Six was running...running?_

_ For her life_

_Then why was it so beautiful and spotless_

_Moreover, why was she wearing a dress? _

_Where was her skort?_

_No, no time to think about that._

_Six kept running in that long frilly white dress_

_"There she is!" someone exclaimed_

_"Darling~" someone sang _

_"Fuck off!" she exclaimed before turning and running for a large window_

_Wait, she was not seriously going to-_

_She burst through the stain glass window and someone took her hand and hoisted her into a plane_

_"Keep your hands off my girlfriend you sick bastard!" someone shouted and she looked up to see-_

Six awoke abruptly once again in the middle of the night, she once gain looked down at Marcello and smiled before once again lying back down only to awake again after another nightmare, with the same words and same basic plot.

**(Next morning, lab)**

Holiday watched as six sat in the lab almost dozing off as white briefed them on the labs large screen

"—so it's our job to protect this particular man until we get rid of this terrorist E.V.O group" white finished

"Who?" six asked and white sighed

"Harris Cathy, owner of-"

"Cathy...corporation" she said slowly "no!" she exclaimed "never ever again!"

"What-"

"That bastard can go rot and die!" she exclaimed

"Six he's just a spoilt-" holiday started

"-Brat who is obsessive, crazy and downright-"

"Six~" a voice sang as a man entered the room

"Here" white knight finished with a cough

"Who knew that I would once again meet the very lovely you again, and without that sly boyfriend of yours to interrupt"

Holiday looked at six's facial expression that was now cringing in an unhealthy dose of horror and disgust

"Fuck this, I'm out" she said heading for the other lab room door but this man was fast and quickly intercepted her with an unusual speed

"Don't be so hasty" he smiled "why don't we both get out f here and have a wonderful time?" he asked and holiday coughed before pulling this man backwards

"Personal space, you should look it up" he said glaring

"And who are you?" the man asked

"I don't know, her boyfriend" holiday said which made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and in unison mumble:

_"Finally"_

"You don't look like boyfriend material," the man said staring at holiday up and down "what can you see in this man six he's not your usual pick"

"Usual pick?" holiday asked

"Yes, taller ,darker, richer, more dangerous, more annoying..." the man sighed "but you pipsqueak are just pitiful"

"I'm only inches shorter than you" holiday fumed

"Well how did you get her to like you?" Harris asked

"I...don't know...actually I don't know how her mind works at all" holiday said frowning and turning to six

"Uh...come on Regina" six, said grabbing the teenagers hand "we've got...things to discuss"

"We do?" Regina asked getting the very strange feeling she was only meant to be a meat shield

"We do" six, said trying to exit with the teen

"I see" Harris smirked "you've went for her weakness for kids didn't you?" he laughed "that's an under handed card but-"

Six stopped and was about to turn around and totally slice this guy when Callean very quickly rook out a gun and whacked him around the back of the head with it, hard enough for him to pass out

"Jesus he's annoying" Callean said shaking her head "and you associated with this guy?" she asked six

"I get he's cute but seriously" Ceasana said disapprovingly "and what was with all that talk about taller, darker, richer, more dangerous?" she asked six who for one blushed

"Shut up, Regina doesn't need to hear about that," she complained before leading the teenager out.

They tried t lose him in providence white walls, it didn't work

They tried to ditch him while going on missions, didn't' work

They tried elaborate plans and scheming, didn't bloody work

This guy wasn't just persistent to steal his girlfriend, he was damn right determined!

Holiday sighed and played with Marcello as once again Harris bothered six

"So, six just ditch this guy and go out with me"

"Never" six said

"aww you've got to let bygones be bygones, I mean we were once engaged"

That certainly caught everyone's attention

"I broke it off"

"I forgave that"

"I torched your house with you inside of it and totally ruined your car!" six exclaimed angrily "I broke it off because I don't like you, and besides that was a LONG time ago"

"And yet still I'm here for you"

"Your only here because of those bastards aren't you?" six said scornfully

"Partly" Harris admitted "but who isn't? You are quite a gem"

"Who is my girlfriend!" holiday said loudly tossing Marcello into the air where she once again started to float

"Yes the boyfriend who can't do anything other than what his profession requires" Harris smiled scornfully

"So?" holiday asked

"She's had better offers than you; men would come from around the world and bow at her feet hoping for the magnificent chance of being chosen by her to be hers forever"

"Wow, six he's joking right?" Regina asked

"Yes" six said firmly

"don't be modest" Harris laughed "you've been proposed to by so many men you could check out the list of rich and single men and they could all say they love her and would jump the chance to be with her"

"How did she manage that?" Regina asked

"Simple" Harris smiled "it's because her surname is-"

Without warning six slipped off her tie and was actively chocking Harris

"skazat' bol'she, i klyanus' Bogom , ya ub'yu tebya!"*

She suddenly let go of Harris who scrambled up gasping for air

"t-they don't know" he said trying to laugh but it came out as a wheezing cough "y-you call herself her boyfriend yet you don't know anything about her or her famil-"

Six kicked the man in the stomach

"Strike one, gotovit'sya k poyezdke suka noch' nochi."** she said in an ice cold voice

"H-he doesn't even know where you were born or what your siblings are-"

"Strike two, Angely ada nazyvayut vashe imya, ublyudok"*** six said punching him

But he gave another laugh and got up

"Alright" he said using the table to support himself "but that explains it all. Why I wasn't able to find you with my own devices, why your hair is that colour or even why-"

"Strike three, you're out!" six said kicking him across the face with her heel which knocked him out

There was a long pause and everyone went back to work except holiday and Regina

"You have family?" Regina asked

"I...yes" six said trying to get back to work but holiday wasn't allowing that

"Why wasn't I informed?" he asked her in Japanese

"It isn't important," six said

"Guys, me only speak English and un poco espanol" Regina said

"You didn't think It was important?! I know less about you than this guy?" holiday pressed pointing at Harris

"This guy knows the parts I want to forget, and besides what are you going to do knowing about my family?" she asked

"I don't know, you know mine, or at least what it consists of" he said slightly hurt by th fact she had with held this information

"you don't want to know my family" six sighed "their bad people"

"I don't care as long as I hold one against this guy"

Six heaved a very annoyed sigh

"a few years back I disappeared" she said "this guy is only the tip of the iceberg considering all the crap that went on in my old life, believe me holiday, your better not knowing"

"Guys!" Regina exclaimed, "stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" holiday asked

"Having a moment in another language, it's annoying"

"Sorry" holiday apologised

"So...what's the deal with your family six?" Regina asked

Six gave another sigh

"I'm going to do some training, don't bother me" she said leaving

"-you...don't know anything about her..." Harris groaned on the floor and holiday gave him a kick for good measure

"Go back to sleep" he said before leaving.

**Translation**

***say anymore and I swear to god I will kill you= skazat' bol'she, i klyanus' Bogom , ya ub'yu tebya**

****get ready to go night night bitch= gotovit'sya k poyezdke suka noch' nochi.**

*****the angels of hell are calling your name, fucker=Angely ada nazyvayut vashe imya, ublyudok**

**Harris is sticking around for a bit and may bring in some other people from six's past.**

**:D**

**Sorry for hardly updating but I got obsessed with updating my hetalia fanfic and forgot about all else, please review because they encourage me to update faster.**

** This was meant to be two chapters but I thought I'd make up fror neglecting you guys**

**And I might do another update in afew minuites even though it's almost 12PM...or is it AM?**

**Meh it's dark outside.**


	8. sorry :D

**:D hey~**

**I'm making this an open box meaning...sorry crayne/Regina fans but it had to happen for plot extending purposes**

Six knocked on Regina's door

"Regina..." she said softly but was met with a wail

"Go...away!" Regina sniffled and six sighed

"Look I'm...sorry about what happened between you and Crayne but-"

"No you're not you cold hearted witch!" Regina cried out "I've never heard anyone try to comfort anybody with such a cold, heartless and apathetic soul!"

"Alright, I hope you cry yourself to death, b*tch" six said angrily before walking off

Holiday sighed as six entered the lab

"No such luck getting her out?" he asked

"I don't get why you got me to try first when she'll only end up letting you in" six said and holiday got up and left to give I a go

Holiday knocked on Regina's door

"Can I come in Hun?" he asked softly and Regina opened the door letting in the dr.

"Why are you here?" she sobbed

"Because my girl is upset"

"Six is your girl, so go do whatever it is you two do together as a couple," she said spitefully and holiday flushed slightly before coughing

"I heard you and Crayne broke up" he said simply and Regina teared up again and hugged holiday

"There there..., it's not the end of the world" he smiled "and besides you could do better"

"You think?" Regina asked

"I know" holiday smiled.

**(Now)**

Holiday broke the vase he had in his room which six had given him angrily at the wall shattering it

"Richard?" six said softly entering the room and locking the door behind herself

"Rift!" he exclaimed, "When I said _'do better'_ I didn't mean to date the ex-rival!"

"Well In all fairness this was bound to happen, I mean they've been quite...close since he split from van kleiss"

"But rift!" holiday shouted before punching the wall hard enough to leave a dent "of all F*KING PEOPLE!"

Six gave a six and kissed him

"Just let it be, they'll probably break up eventually like Crayne did with her so just forget about it" she said seductively semi-quelling his anger

"Ok" holiday sighed; "how bad could this get?" he asked taking a deep breath

**(Later)**

Holiday entered Regina's room to find rift ad her making out

"Nope, not going to work" he said taking out a gun and pointing it at the unsuspecting teenagers

Six tackled her boyfriend to the ground and dragged him out of the room as silently as possible

"So you're getting back at him for what exactly?" rift asked Regina pulling away from their kiss

"Stuff" she smiled before kissing him again.

**For all of you breach/Rex fans, and so I can keep the whole love scenes with both crayne and rift open.**

**Review!**


	9. opponent! fight!

Six was having quite a nice life.

That was, until she met Georgina

She was quite a good agent that one, she was effective and nice and she got on well with everyone.

However, there was one problem

She had her eye on holiday

At first six did not really understand what she found so off about the girl

But it all slid into place when she pulled the agent aside and said

"you've already got that rich boy Harris following you around like a puppy so just break up with holiday, or a careless mistake on the field may leave you hurt"

That was what got six's attention

Because she took pride in killing people who threatened her first

But she couldn't kill this girl or make it obvious that she was going to harm her

So six went on trying to make the girl and her seem close enough

The girl however continued to try and pin six as the irresponsible and cold hearted type forcing her way into the 'family' by being there for Regina and making dinner sometimes, but what got at six the most was when she started to treat Marcello much like six did

So six retaliated.

Six walked down into lab holding a tin of cookies she had made

She placed the tin open on the table so everyone could eat some as a nice gesture

She knew that Georgina would take this chance to make a scene so the woman went ahead and ate some cookies

"these-" Georgina started but paused, she let go of the cookie and was now clutching at her throat "ginger" she said trying to breath "al-allergic" the woman tried to wheeze out but then she fell to the floor passed out

Holiday looked at six for a second before going to aid the poor girl

_'Damn'_ six said did not get off scot-free.

But of course that was what was expected from her plan.

This was only half of phase one.

Holiday glared at his girlfriend as she stood outside the med bay

"That was cruel" holiday said

"What?" six asked stoically "I didn't mean for her to have that reaction if that's what you mean"

"I didn't say that" holiday quipped

"But you more or less implied it when you glanced at me before aiding her" six said letting slight irritation in her voice

"That's because I know you did it on purpose, I don't know how you found out, but whatever you have against her you can't kill her six it's not nice"

"I didn't try to kill her" six, said defensively "cookies are under my level of professionalism, and I just set them out like I do once in a while"

"Right" holiday snarked "and I really like rift"

"Why won't you believe me?" six asked

"Because you're lying" holiday said firmly and six gave a hurt look before walking off with a simple _'humph'_

**Phase 1 was complete**

Six and Georgina both sat in a jet after a mission together

"So, you given up yet?" Georgina asked

"What?" six asked

"On Richard"

"You mean my boyfriend? We had a small argument I hardly call that breaking up"

"Look, six, we both know what game we're playing so let's just cut to the chase, I get what I want when I want you can't stop me from having him"

"Right..." six said uneasily "look, we're going into a state of communication loss for an hour now so I should go map our location," six said before going over to a computer

The jet's lights flashed red for a minute before going back to normal

"If you want holiday then you can't have him" six said calmly "he's mine"

"Not for long" Georgina said slyly before opening the door letting the harsh storm wind in

"wha-" six started but then Georgina gave her a roundhouse kick that sent her out of the jet.

**Phase 2**

**(Earlier)**

White knight went through the footage rift had told her to look for after saying

_'Six is too prideful to ask for help so go take a look'_

White heaved a sigh and looked through the footage completely bored until it showed Georgina threatening a quite oblivious six, repeatedly until doing it quite directly.

_'Crap'_ the woman thought before checking the footage in the jet

_"Look, six, we both know what game we're playing so let's just cut to the chase, I get what I want when I want you can't stop me from having him"_

_"Right..." six said uneasily "look, we're going into a state of communication loss for an hour now so I should go map our location" six said before going over to a computer_

_The jet's lights flashed red for a minute before going back to normal_

White frowned; six had not turned off the cameras just yet

But knowing her ex-partner white recalled she had a habit of doing that last

_"Not for long" Georgina said slyly before opening the door letting the harsh storm wind in_

_"wha-" six started but then Georgina gave her a roundhouse kick that sent her out of the jet._

White knight stood up in her seat instantly

"Rift!" she called through the speaker and the boy was immediately in the meeting room...

...oOo...

Six watched as they handcuffed Georgina who sent a cold glare six's way

"Crazy b*tch" six said shaking her head before leaving

"Why didn't you say anything?" holiday asked in Japanese catching up to his girlfriend

"You wouldn't have believed me," six said simply speeding up

"Wait" holiday said but six just sped up some more leaving him behind

Six finally turned into a quite empty and un-watched corridor (un-watched because of Regina and some rocks) where rift stood leaning on the pure white wall

"Now I don't owe you anything," he said passing her with a calm face

Six gave a very rare and malicious smile as the boys footsteps receded

**Plan complete.**

**So six managed to get holiday to eat out of her hand, got rid of an opponent and also got rift in on it. :D**

**I'd just like t say rift isn't part of providence or van kleiss anymore he's just wandering a lot now.**

**Please REVEIW!**


	10. shedding some light :3

Jayde was awoken by shouting downstairs, she sighed

_'Their divorced so why is this still happening?'_ she questioned getting up and sneaking downstairs

Her mom stood there angrily shouting at her father in a language she didn't know

"This is all your fault" her older brothers voice came from behind her, she looked up and saw him glaring down "their even fighting about you"

"I know," she said accepting it

She watched the argument play out until her mother broke down in tears

"What are they saying?" she asked her brother who just smirked

"You're going to a boarding school" her older brother said coldly "and riley isn't going with you"

"What?" she questioned and her father walked away from her mom and looked up at her before groaning and smoothing his hands through his hair

Something he did when he did not want to have to do something but it was definitely happening

"See ya" her older brother said walking away with a smug look on his face

Her father started making his way up the stairs but she decided to run, she didn't want to go to some boarding school. And he couldn't force her

She locked herself in her room and didn't open the door once, the window however she used to escape

She hated it there anyway, and wanted nothing to do with the life they told her she was going to have...

she paused before she jumped out of the window and grabbed the watch her mother had given her not too long ago before putting it on and jumping out.

...oOo...

Jaydon stared up at the woman who had saved her life

"what's a kid doing being chased by the mafia?" she asked her and she looked away "don't worry" he smiled "I'm the good guy...sorta, and if you want I can protect you"

She was about to reject him but then she took the extra moment to observe her,s he seemed like a good enough woman and was too strong to be anyone's pawn

"Ok" she agreed cautiously while rubbing her watch.

...oOo...

Six inside her room reading, ever since she moved here that was going to be her name

Six. A number not a name anymore, one had told her that she didn't have to become a bd person when she grew up and that she was allowed to read and study, and if she wanted she could even take equivancy tests at the mainland

But she didn't want that

She liked it here with these people, a while ago someone new came along and was named five, her teacher had said that she can see your soul and the further your number was from him the nicer and less strict she was.

She looked at her watch before counting down

"five...four...three...two..."

"six it's dinner!" one shouted from across the hall of the traditional Japanese home.

...oOo...

Six sat as far away as everyone as possible

It was her mom's funeral but nobody was crying, she wasn't surprised really

She was the only one here who felt enough for the woman to cry but that never got anything done at all.

Everyone was happy when the cremation ended and the closer family members went in to receive whatever she had left them in the will

A tall and quite bitter man came into the room, his eyes lingered on six for a second before he sat down

"Alright" he sighed "let's get this over and done with"

After around 10 minutes it was only her and her siblings left since the man had explained she had left the message 'see you in hell' for her father

"Ruben Projectinski" the man said reading the papers "you get the money I her personal account and an apology that she could not raise you to be a better person"

Ruben shrugged happy that he had gotten all that money

"Riley Rayde-Projectinski, you get the rest of the antiques and the summer home," he stated and riley smiled

"Danielle Slater, although you were not her real daughter you still get the winter home and 4.5 billon from the private account"

"Private account?" Ruben cut in "I thought that was going to charity"

"No the money that's going to charity had already been given" he said angrily "and to her darling daughter Jaydon Rayde-projectinski, you get everything else"

There was a pregnant silence

"What?" six asked

"you get everything else, the rest of the money in the private account, the family heirlooms, the company, the other homes as well as the private ones, the islands the-"

"What?!" Ruben exploded glaring daggers at his sister "she didn't even know she was still alive until around 5 weeks before she died

"good thing she spent all her time writing this will" the man said "also I must inform you that if she dies without an actual heir, adopted or not, or a family then the money goes to charity and governments of all sorts as long as they were not involved in the murder"

And with that he left laving everyone there in tranquil fury until six's dad laughed

"She always knew how to screw people over" he said shaking his head.

...oOo...

Six stared at the watch she had hidden away long ago

She couldn't get rid of it, it was her way of remembering the past.

"Sure" she said to Regina "take it"

Regina squealed and took the watch happily

"it's worth a lot though so treasure it"

Regina nodded frantically and ran out of the room to show Tina.

**I thought it's be nice to do something about six's anonymus past...damn still can't spell it...**

**Please review!**


	11. i knew!

The lab was silent

This didn't usually happen unless a particular person had been up all night and had fallen asleep in her boyfriends chair

Everyone in the room went on casually as they feared for their lives

The last person who had woken six up had awaked a harsh physical and verbal beating for everyone who she came into contact with

However, of course the problem with keeping six asleep in the lab was that the people entering didn't know she was asleep, and thus...

"Hey guys remember that I told you some Italian bomb expert was coming in to help? Well he's here!" a lab tech said striding in but then realising her mistake as six awoke, the woman did NOT reach for the sunglasses she had placed on holidays desk but instead glared at the woman with hazel eyes

"You" she said in a cold voice her eyes transfixed on the bombs expert, she then casually sighed and got up taking out her swords "how dare you show your face to me again"

"good to see you again Rayde" he smiled making all the females in the room-save six-swoon even through that was NOT THE TIME

"I'm giving you a 5 second head start," she said simply

"5? It used to be 3" he said before taking out small sticks of dynamite "but I won't lose either"

"Take cover!" holiday shouted and everyone did so just before the epic battle began

By the end of it the lab was destroyed and the bombs expert had disappeared leaving a note that said

_-it was good seeing you again mio amor._

Six crumpled up the note

"He always pulls something like this" she sighed putting away her blades and heading for the coffee machine that the lab techs had protected with their lives

"Who WAS that?" Regina asked coming out from under a table

"Figures" Tina said also coming out.

Holiday didn't like this guy one bit.

He was irresponsible

Unreliable

Destructive

And he only turned up just before everyone died

"I don't understand how she put up with that guy" holiday grumbled

"Did you see that face?" Regina said using hand gestures to make her point "he wasn't just sexy, he was like hot and sexy got together had a baby and got it blessed by the goddess of beauty!"

"I get it." holiday said quite coldly "if you're not here to make me feel better about this mission then just go away"

"There's no was six could cheat on you doc, she'd feel too guilty, plus she's immune" Regina smiled "immune to that gorgeous face, and wonderful figure...and-and...That face!" she squealed

"You said face twice" Tina sighed "but she'd got a point, I can see why six dated that guy, I mean if she loosened up I bet guys would look at her the same way"

"Totally not making anything better!" holiday said before walking off angrily

Suddenly there was a loud crash from across the hall, he ran into the lab where the wall had a giant hole in it and six was holding a memory stick and a note

Holiday ran over and looked at it

_-alright kitten, you stopped me this time but I'll be back to get that card for my boss_

Holiday threw a mental party

"So he was..." he said not letting an inch of happiness in his voice

"Figures" six sighed "he always was the backstabber"

Her face twisted as if she were remembering something painful

"I'm sorry" holiday said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Don't be" six said "I'm not married to that jackass anymore"

"Y-wait, what?"

"Yea" six said slowly "I'm just surprised you were able to sit around calmly as he got that close"

"He was...your ex-husband?"

Six nodded slowly

"Excuse me" holiday said leaving the room to go kick the crap out of something.

**Who would have known?**

**Y'know except me :D**

**I know that most people have pinned six's name to be lee but I wanted something longer and more...meh I dunno I just wanted something else cauz I don't really think the name lee fits him, and her surname had to sound Russian so I just used me OC surname cauz Rayde-Projectinski sounds cool**

**Please review**

**They make me happy inside.**


	12. coffee

Regina walked down to the lab happily remembering her mentor who was going off to Switzerland for a solo mission

"This is going to be awesome" she smiled at Tina "just you, me and a movie marathon" she smiled but her smile faded when she entered the lab which seemed to be filled with a mournful expression

"What happened?" Regina asked her father figure who sighed

"It's...it's six" he croaked out

"What happened? Didn't she make it to Switzerland?"

"I don't care!" he burst before his face went really sad "she was the only one who knew how to fix the coffee machine," he said

"Wait is that it?" Regina asked looking at her mentor as if he had grown another head "just get someone in to fix it"

"This is a military base, letting someone from the outside in could take months!" holiday shot

"Well it's just two weeks" Regina said innocently "you'll manage"

**(2 weeks later)**

Six stepped into the lab at 10AM

The people there were unusually dreary and cold

"Six?" holiday whispered from behind her

"I came back a little-" she was cut off when he kissed her passionately taking hr by surprise

"Please" he begged, "fix the coffee machine"

Six raised an eyebrow before realising that she was the only one who ever knew how to work it, and that the lab techs couldn't go down to the lunch room because they only served de-cafe.

"Ok" she said as holiday let her out of his embrace, she walked over to the machine and turned it around checking if it had enough water

_'So it's not that'_ she thought before turning it back around and taking out the-

"Ah" she smiled "you've got to remember to out coffee in this or it's not going to give you any coffee" she said looking back at the room of ecstatic lab techs who were cheering happily

_'Jesus, a room of tech nerds who don't know how to work a coffee machine...how sad'_ she thought

"Hey...where's Regina?" six asked realising the teen's absence

"Holiday, snapped somewhere around a week ago and let's just say...the verbal smack down wasn't pretty Tina said looking quite shaken by the experience.

**(Meanwhile)**

Regina sat in her room under her blanket texting Noelle frantically

Suddenly ecstatic cheering resounded in the halls of providence

"I-it's over?" she whispered "it's over!" she cheered getting out of bed and running out of her room to see six who was being praised by the now happy lab techs

"Six your back" she said hugging her surrogate mother

"Where is your brother?" six asked counting the members of the 'family'

"I don't know Fiji or something," Regina said carelessly

"You lost my baby?!" six snapped angrily

"Well...maybe" holiday said slowly

Six growled and took out her magna blades before slicing the coffee machine in two

"I hope you all die of withdrawal," she said before leaving to go get her baby back.

Not looking back at the horrified faces of the lab techs and Regina.

**He, he, he coffee**

**Someone mentioned the coffee just when I almost forgot to do a short about it.**

**:D**

**I love reviews cauz they make everything better.**


	13. danny boy

Daniel Farrah walked into providence casually

He was the only news reporter with the balls to walk into a government facility with a camerawoman to keep the public informed on what went on

Daniel walked into the lab with a smile that quickly faded when he realised that the person he wanted to see was not there

"First she doesn't greet me, now she's not present," Daniel said looking down at Tina

"If you're looking for six she's probably in the training room where holiday and Harris are fighting"

"I heard THE Harris Cathy was staying here under providences protection," Daniel said and Tina roller her eyes

"He's nothing but pain" she muttered, "I can take you there if you'd like" Tina added

"I would like that, thanks" Daniel said with his camera smile

Tina led the news reporter down several corridors until finally they entered a large room where two men were battling it out while others cheered

"Is it always like this?" Daniel asked Tina

"Well it wasn't until Harris came along"

"I can't believe she's actually dating a guy like you!" Harris shouted as holiday and his swords clashed "you have no skills whatsoever!"

"At least I know how to use a gun, you can't reload even if your life depended on it!" holiday shouted back kicking Harris to the ground

"Are they fighting over six?" Daniel asked unable to take his eyes away

"Technically, holiday is fighting to keep six and Harris is fighting to get closer since holidays always blocking him" Regina said landing on the wall beside them "it makes for a pretty good show"

"She's dating Dr . Holiday over Harris Cathy? THE Harris Cathy?!"

"She's immune to rich guys," Regina said "you should have seen her ex" the last sentence came out in a dreamy tone

"And where is the woman in question?" Daniel asked

"I don't know Marcello got hungry so she went to cook or bake or something," Regina said starting at holiday as he once again tripped Harris and laughed

"You're weak! And yet you dare challenge me" **(a bit evil right?)**

"Tina, could you take me to her?" Daniel asked

"Oh so you DO know my name" Tina grumbled before leading the reporter out.

Six started wiping the tabled while humming to herself

"Not long now" she said to Marcello who mewed "I should go call Regina"

Six pondered on the idea, she could not leave Marcello alone

Suddenly the door opened and six spun around and smiled hoping to see the teenager

"Final-oh" she said her smile fading as she realised it was just Daniel again "it's that time of the year again?" she asked quite unhappily

"Good to see you too, it's not like I might be hungry" Tina said

"I made you something as well," six said pointing to a plate "have you seen Regina she disappeared on me about 2 hours ago"

"Harris and holiday are having a battle for you" Daniel cut in "and Regina mentioned something about an ex"

"Honestly" six sighed "Tina watch Marcello, I'm going to go stop the fight"

And with that she left the room without even glancing at the camera

Daniel smiled

"I thing we might be able to pull something good up with what we've already got" he said going over and picking up a biscuit

Suddenly Marcello started to sniffle

"What does it want?" she asked looking down at the creature

"Don't call him an it or six will kill you" Tina stated before handing the cub a biscuit

"Really?" Daniel asked taking a bite "oh my god these are good", he said looking down at the biscuits

"Well no duh" Tina said, "don't tell me this is the fist time you've realised that six can cook"

"Yes" Daniel said handing his camerawoman one

"Well-" before Tina could say anything else there was a loud explosion from the other side of the hall,

Daniel ran out to see what had caused it only to see a man who could make anyone insecure or any man start to question his sexuality

"scusi" he smiled running past before six charged after him

"Who was THAT?" Daniel asked Tina who sighed quite annoyed

"The ex" she stated

This was gold, no not only was it gold, it was GOLD!

Daniel wasn't only getting a bonus, he was getting a RAISE.

...oOo...

Daniel stood over the editing team as they started to do a segment on six

"I'm proud of you Danny," the chief editor said "this time we just need to rearrange the slides and give you something to say, you did good"

"I know" Daniel smiled smugly.

...oOo...

"Six, their doing another segment on you" Regina called her surrogate mother who walked into the room quite displeased

"I don't remember telling him anything worth talking about" she said folding her arms and leaning on the wall

"Agent six, one of the most popular female agents we've had the pleasure of covering, but what is truly behind that straight face and harsh demeanour?"

All of a suddenly, six did not feel all that comfortable

"Well today we managed to catch a glimpse of her personal life"

Yep this was going to suck.

Six stared at the screen as Daniel first attacked her relationship status with a certain Dr, before somehow mentioning her ex, then moved quickly to saying that she was 'the perfect partner' showing that image of her looking back and smiling hoping to see Regina enter the room, then finally moving back to her relationship with the Dr who was fighting with Harris over her.

Regina looked back at six quite shakily

"Oh well..." six sighed "it wasn't that bad"

"TINA!" holidays angered voice came down the corridor and Tina launched herself into the room before locking the door and hiding behind Regina.

Six watched her boyfriend pace while on the phone with someone, the other person seemed to be quite angry at him

His face kept contorting at some points and the only things the ever so argumentative Dr Holiday would say would be

"I know" in Japanese or even "yes, I understand"

Suddenly six felt quite fed up with this, if she couldn't whip him in an argument then what right did this person have?

She suddenly reached up and took the phone form six and listened as a stream of insults came at her from the other side of the line

"Excuse me but who the hell is this?" six asked stopping the person in their tracks, holiday was fighting for the phone but she wasn't giving him an inch

"Where is Richard?" the woman's voice came

"I don't know he fell asleep listening to you bitch" six answered and she heard the other person scoff

"Give the phone back to my son," she said

"Like hell" six said in a very disturbingly cheery voice "especially not with the way you talk to him"

"Who are you to question my relationship with my son?" she asked

"I don't know his girlfriend"

"I can't believe he chose someone so vulgular"

"Yes, well I can't believe he hasn't told you we've been going out for quite a while now, I guess he just doesn't trust his mother enough to tell her about the girl he's been sleeping with and loves enough to fight so hard for"

The woman on the other side of the line took a deep breath and prepared to insult six but just before she could talk, six hung up and turned off the phone

"y-you-that was my mother!" holiday shouted with a look of pure horror on his face

"I don't get why you let her talk to you like that," six said putting down the phone

"That's just how my mother is like" holiday said, "and just how she speaks"

"I didn't grow up with my mother but I know enough to say that she shouldn't talk to you like that, even if you did come out her-"

"I get it" holiday sighed before sitting on the bed "still she's going to be pissed and Christmas is probably going to suck"

"That's about a month away" six smiled "she'll cool down"

Holiday gave a bitter chuckle (which surprised six) "my mother doesn't cool down, if anything she heats up overtime"

**Alright so next update will talk about Christmas**

**And I've been wanting to do this for a while :D**

**I also wanted to include Daniel in the mix**

**I know the characters are going abit OOC but I can't help it.**

**Oh, yea and also I wanted to just put it out there tht scince school Is starting my updating will probably get less frequent because unfortunately people are attracted to the members in my family like magnets, even if they don't particularly like people and love solitude *cough cough, damn social life, cough* oh yea and also because I'm in top set for practically everything the teachers exect more out of us so some of my updating time will re-route into homework time...**

**My deepest aplogies**

**But I'd just like to say that if I hit around 25 reviews then I'll probably update a whole lot faster than if I only get like 1 and If I hit 30 then I'll probably update twice in one day or maybe even make a chapter quite long (the next chapters probably going to be long anyway)**

**SO REVEIW!**


	14. i'm sorry she couldn't be miss sunshine

Akane holiday hummed to herself as she got ready for her Christmas holiday

Her husband was upstairs changing and getting ready for guests

Her youngest son Bruno was also changing

Her sister was going to be here ay moment

But unfortunately...her oldest son Richard was...bringing guests

His girlfriend and two others.

She stopped moving and breathed out

There was no point in getting angry, maybe if she talked and met with the girl it would be alright, after all her son didn't have THAT bad of taste...did he?

...oOo...

Holiday pulled up by his house

"Wow the plane trip was totally worth it," Regina said eyeing the traditional Japanese home

"You know, we can go home if you'd like" Richard said looking at six who smiled

"I want to see where you grew up, and besides your family doesn't scare me"

_'Bull. Crap'_ a voice in her head screamed _'you're scared shitless about anyone who isn't the mother disliking you, and if they all dislike you then it's just going to end with you in the hotel-alone-and some sake!'_

Regina got out of the car and started walking loser to the house

"Come on guys we don't have all day!" she smiled widely, Regina clicked the doorbell of the home **(just like to say I'm giving it a western twist so I can identify where everything is a whole lot easier)**

Suddenly the door opened and a smaller boy who looked like holiday except with dark brown eyes opened the door

"Um..." he said slowly

"Regina" Regina said pointing at herself "holiday's slowly making his way down the driveway", she smiled and the boy nodded slowly

"my nephew doesn't speak to people he doesn't know" holiday said before greeting the kid in Japanese, the boy looked up at Regina and smiled before looking around, presumably for six

Surely enough six came up to the house carrying Marcello

"She's quite hot" the boy smiled as six came up to the door

"We've ALL been told" Regina said making hand gestures to make her point "can we come in or stand out here in the cold?"

The boy smiled and let them in

The house's interior was much more Japanese than the entrance itself complete with doors that slid 'the wrong way' as Regina put it.

"Richard!" another man's voice came and another man who looked a lot more like holiday but older and again with different coloured eyes came in "I'm glad you decided to-...she's hotter than I thought" the man commented eyeing six

"We've been told!" Regina said quite annoyed

Suddenly six's phone rang but she took it out and declined the call causally.

**(yes she has a phone in her other inside pocket!)**

"Well...what was I saying...oh! Oh...your mother has decided to get to know your girlfriend"

"Good" holiday said with a sigh of relief "where is she by the way? And Bruno for that matter?"

"Bruno's here?" Regina asked

"Yes, I am" a very happy voice came and Bruno came down the stairs

"Thank god!" Regina exclaimed, "I thought I'd have to try and communicate without language"

"Most of my family members speak English," Bruno laughed

"Oh" Regina said slowly "oh, well" she shrugged before forcing Bruno to show her his room.

Six was led into the living room where a lot of other people were having drinks and chatting, they all seemed to stop for a moment when she came in

"She's hotter than we thought" a woman's voice came

"Why does everyone say that?" six asked raising an eyebrow

"Don't-" holiday started but the six was now in the midst of a female circle

"When he was younger, we all thought he'd never find anyone because he was so nerdy I swear" a woman laughed "you can imagine the shock we got when he came home one day covered in hickies"

Six smirked and looked back at her very embarrassed boyfriend who looked as if he wanted to die then and there

Six's phone rang again and she sighed quite annoyed before taking it out AGAIN and declining the call

"Bethany where's the key to the..." a woman started walking in and there was a long moment of silence as this woman stared at six "you must be six" she said with a fake smile

"I hope so" six, replied "I would be quite disappointed if I wasn't"

This comment earned some snickers that were silenced by glares from Mr Holiday

"I see, and what sort of name is that anyway? Surely you must have been born with a real name"

"I was" six, sighed "but then I became a mercenary and decided six was safer to use"

"How noble sparing your family" Mrs. Holiday said her voice laced with sarcasm

"Actually my family could do quite well even if people came to gun them down for revenge"

_'Because they're not very good people'_ six added mentally

"Well" Mrs. Holiday sighed

During this encounter Holiday was slowly chanting in his head

_'Go back to the kitchen, go back to the kitchen, please if you love me you'll go back to the-'_

"What is that?" Mrs. Holiday asked pointing at Marcello

_'Damn'_ holiday thought

Six smiled

"Call him a THAT again and I will cut your throat" the comment was aid so happily that it made everyone's blood run cold

_'no, no, no, no, no'_ holiday thought

"Excuse me, where the hell do you think you are?"

"Japan I guess" six replied quite nonchalantly

"You're in my house, didn't your mother teach you not to insult people in their own homes"

"She didn't considering I hardly saw her for a majority of my life"

"aww, I'm sorry" Akane's voice was filled with a bitter intent

_'Oh god WHY?'_ holiday cried mentally falling to his knees

"You know you're kind of a bitch," six said giving a direct attack

"And you are a slut" Akane shot back instantly

"I disagree; actually I'd say I'm quite the opposite considering I can hold a steady relationship, especially with Regina"

_'No! She was insulting his and her relationship, time out, red card!'_ holiday cried

"Too bad you don't know how to cover up" Akane said

"At least I have something I can flaunt"

_'You're going to complete the list!_' holiday screamed I his head

"Well-"

"Hey mom, have you met ...six..." Bruno slowly eased into the room drawing everyone's attention except for the two women who were caught in battle

"Can your mom cook?" Regina asked walking in after Bruno eating some Japanese teats "I mean, when holiday tried to cook it always backfires somehow...in weird ways, like the thanksgiving turkey exploded in green goo" she said walking in and not bothering to read the mood

There was a burst of laughter as the relative filled the room with a different type of atmosphere that eventually made the two women go their own ways.

Holiday breathed out relieved before giving his father the

"Why the HELL did you just stand there?" look

His father shrugged

"What did you want me to do? Get in between my wife and a mercenary, not thanks" he said

"ex-mercenary" Regina sang

"Who are you anyway?" someone asked her

"I'm...sorta like...the kid they look after"

There was an exchanging of looks then smiles before the word

"Oh" was said simultaneously around the room making Regina frown in confusion.

...oOo...

They were not out of the blue yet

They still had to survive dinner then the socialising after

Holiday somehow ended up sat next to six and across his mother

_'Please don't start a conversation with each other!' _he begged keeping his face straight

"So, six" Akane said, "What exactly is it you DO at providence"

"Ensure Regina doesn't die in a stupid way" six replied simply

"I see, I'm sorry I just assumed you were another hired gun"

"I don't use guns" six said "I use magna blades"

"How interesting"

_'No! Please!' _holiday exclaimed in his head

"Wouldn't it be harder to use them instead?" another relative asked

"I find them easier" six stated, "guns are stupid anyway and unless your shooting point blank you never REALLY know if you've killed someone, and even then its harder to tell if you've hit something that's going to keep them dead"

"I disagree" Akane said "I would think that only people who enjoy killing would use close range weapons"

"Please" six scoffed "I've known a lot of killers those who enjoy killing go for the weapon less likely to kill with one shot if used correctly, or something not anyone can just use they love watching people suffer before they die and guns help for fill that"

"The thing with your magna blades is that they seem quite easy to use anyway, I mean their swords things that kids play with"

_'God, Buddha...wait. What religion am I? Never mind. Please if you exist stop them!'_

"Well then you have a try," six said taking out her disks "careful though, one wrong move can make them slice through your wrists and make you lose your hands...and we wouldn't want that"

The table went sill as Akane stared at the disks unable to figure out what to do

"Uh, holidays mom?" Regina cut in "your holding them wrong, if you hold them like that you'll stab trough your chest"

I told you they were child's toys," Akane said haughtily tossing them back, six then slipped them back up her sleeves

"Children's toys don't purposely kill people, and they most certainly can't channel the amount of electricity these do" six stated earning another scoff

_'thank you lord, I think their finally-'_

Six's phone rang once more and she took it out before switching it off and placing it back in her inner pocket

Akane mumbled something under her breath and six slammed her hands on the table getting up

"Right I'm out" six said "any longer here and I will waste this bitch and torch this house, thank you Mr. Holiday for inviting me into your home, and I pray you die in a painful way you ugly high strung slag"

And with that she left

"Damn" holiday breathed getting up "Regina get your shoes on we're leaving before she can get back to the hotel and get wasted"

"But-" Regina said pointing down at her untouched plate

"Car. Now" holiday said in a much more demanding tone before grabbing Marcello

Regina picked up her piece of turkey and ran out as fast as she could

"Richard..." Akane started

"no" holiday said in Japanese "I brought her here because I wanted one holiday where I could bring someone to meet my family where my mother doesn't make it end in tears and breakups, I'll be lucky if she doesn't break up with me because _god_ _knows_ she could do so much better! And now I'll have to make this up to her, and do you know how much time that's going to take with your behaviour today?" he asked "also, Regina I said car!" he shouted in English and the front door shut

"Look, I know I've had a bad history with your girlfriends but I...I just don't like her"

"You don't like anyone I bring through that door who you didn't set me up with, and you know what I can't take it anymore"

"Richard, I-I'll try to stop doing whatever's making you upset but-"

"No I mean I can't take any of it anymore, the henpecking, the impossibly high standards and the virtual control over my life even though I live in another freaking country! I just can't" he snapped "I'm not coming back here anymore, see you all at aunt Bethany's for Easter" holiday saluted to his family members before leaving

**(Later)**

"Mind if I join you?" holiday asked six who was quite smashed by the bar

"Where's Marcello?"

"Sleeping, and so is Regina, Its 2AM"

"And NOW you want to get smashed? I don't know how you do it" six said "I mean, was she always like that?"

"Unfortunately" holiday grumbled ordering a heavily alcoholic drink

"I mean seriously, she was like a snake and a rabid dog decided to pass on their gifts to the closest human before getting it blessed by the devil!" six cringed

Holiday could not contain a laugh

"Now I see where Regina gets it," he said taking a huge swig of his drink before ordering a refill

"I mean, Jesus!" six complained "I was this close to actually killing her, I mean I usually don't just go around killing people but GOD was she annoying! Just HOW did you manage to get girlfriends in the past?"

"I never let the relationships go past Christmas, and that's where they usually ended anyway, they'd complain when I didn't let them see her and it'd always end in tears if I did let them meet her"

"I feel your pain" six said patting his back "my family were never exactly nice, I mean they didn't inform my mother I was alive until weeks before she died"

"that's sad" holiday said ordering another drink and finishing it quickly

"Damn you can drink" six grumbled

"You can guess why" holiday said hiccupping "come on, we're both not smashed nenough if we can still hold a civilised conversation"

**(around afew hours ago, somewhere else)**

"Jesus riley where Is she?!" Ruben cried as there was a large explosion behind them

"I don't know she's not picking up!" riley shouted back "goddamnit this is truly her fucking fault for once and she's bailed!"

"their only going to want one of us to use as bait" Ruben said shivering as the icy wind hit him "I'll get caught you get the hell out of here and kill her in my place" Ruben held his younger sisters hand "promise me she'll die painfully"

"I-I promise" riley cried before getting up and running while expertly dodging rapid gunfire.

**Bruno holiday=Beverly holiday.**

**Aright so I said I wanted to make the review count reach 30 but It didn't and that made me cry, I really need reviews so I'm in the mood to write and vent!**

**So please review**

**Oh yea and now you know what holiday's mother is like :D**

**Don't worry not all the holidays are bad people**

**Also my OC's riley and Ruben are here! And probably will be present in the next chapter, see? I said things happen simultaneously. **

**also i worked hard on getting this done so be nice and reveiw**


End file.
